Blessed Rose
by Pokemon67
Summary: After escaping Gangrel's men, the Shepherds engage in battle where an archer tries to shoot Chrom down. When the prince fails to hear Robin's shouts of warning, she pushes him out of the way and ends up taking the blow. The only way to save Robins life is to find a magical flower that is said to heal all things. Can Chrom and Lissa find this flower? Does it even exist?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This came to me when my Avatar lost. Luckily I saved before I started so it was okay. But I began to wonder what if something did happen to Robin. And that thought became an idea. And that idea became a summary. And that summary became a plot. And that plot became a story. Funny how one thing leads to another huh?** **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Dismlamier: I do own Fire Enblem Awaking. Remember that.**

"Chrom! Watch out!"

"What?"

"Chrom!"

"No! Robin!"

Lissa woke up with a gasp. The image of the "events" that happened only a few hours before still hunted her. She sat up, hoping to see the blond head of a girl. When she saw a door and not a tent flap she remembered that she was in Flavia's house, not the tent. That would of been nice if the extra bed in the room contained a girl instead of nothing.

"Lissa, darling, what are you doing up? Sleep is a necessity you know."

Lissa turned to see Mirabell sitting up in the bed on the other side of her. "I just couldn't sleep," Lissa lied to her.

"Aha," said Mirabell, not believing her friend. And in a softer voice said, "It's Robin, isn't?"

Lissa looked away back at the empty bed. Bitting her lip, she nodded. Lissa heard a rustling of sheets and felt something sitting next to her. She looked at the blond curls of Mirabell sitting next to her.

"Are you go into explain what's wrong or are you just going to keep it to yourself?"

A sob escaped Lissa's lips. "I'm- we," she tried to explain."Me and Chrom- we just lost Emm, and now- now we might lose Robin too." Mirabell pulled the sobbing girl into a hug.

"Now, now darling. I know for a fact that sitting here crying about it won't do any good. Why don't we go see if she's doing any better." Lissa nodded and got up from the bed. There was a basin full of water in one conner of the room. After washing her face she combed her hair and put on a fresh dress. When she went into the hall Mirabell was waiting for her.

"Ready?" she asked her. Lissa nodded and the two girls went down the hall and and up a staircase to a room. Mirabell opened the door and they entered the room.

The room wasn't that big and didn't have much in it. The only furniture in it was a sofa that was under a window and a bed that was against one wall. Lissa noticed Chrom leaning against the wall near the sofa, the same expression on his face that had been there since yesterday afternoon. On the bed a girl with blond hair and a very pale face was there. A man with light blond hair that looked almost white was kneeling next to the bed doing something that Lissa wasn't sure of.

"Is she any better?" Mirabell asked Libra coming over to the bed. The expression on Libra's face answered Mirabells question perfectly.

Libra sighed and turned to Chrom. "I've done all I can," he said in a low tone.

For the first time in a while, Chrom spoke. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Libra shook his head. "It would take the Blessed Rose to do anything now," he said again in the low tone.

Chrom turned and looked at the window again. Now she might have imagined it, but Lissa thought she saw a tear go down his cheek.

…(Later On)…

Lissa walked though the library, looking at the rows and rows of books. 'The Blesses Rose,' she thought. 'That's what he said. Now if only I could find something on that.' She sighed as she looked at the many more rows of books that she had not yet looked when a thought accrued.

'Why am I looking though books when I can just ask Libra? After all he said it, he must know something about it.' With that she went into a run to look for the war monk.

…(A Few Moments Later)…

"You want to know about the Blessed Rose?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Lissa was about to say, when yet another thought accrued. 'If I tell him what I plan to do, he might tell the others and they might try to stop me.' So instead of saying the entire truth, Lissa told part of it. "You said something about it before that got me wondering about what it is."

"The Blessed Rose is a legendary flower that is said to heal all things," Libra said. Lissa waited for him to continue, but Libra said no more.

"Well?" asked Lissa.

"'Well' what?" Libra repeated.

"What else," Lissa said. "You said legendary so there must be a legend."

Libra looked at her confused for a moment when a torch seemed to go over his head. "You want to hear the legend?" Lissa nodded, glad that he now knew.

"All right, no interruptions please." And Libra began:

…THE LEGEND OF THE BLESSED ROSE…

"Long ago,there lived a mage. This mage was the strongest mage in all the land. The mage made a rose to keep herself young, so every year on her birthday she would go to the mountain where she hid the rose and touch it. That was all she needed to do. So she grew older, but she always looked like a young women, even when she was about, oh hundred? I think that was it. Well that's not important. A decade had gone by when a enemy made a deal with the mage. The queen or was it a king? Oh it doesn't matter. Well the ruler noticed how young the mage looked despite how old she was. So the ruled told her that he/she would give her five million gold for her secret. The mage agreed and went to get the rose, but she never came back. Some say that the ruler paid her ahead of time and that she is still living to this very day, others say that she lost the rose, and her ghost

wanders the mountain looking for her rose to collect her pay."

"That's it?," Lissa asked Libra.

"Yes," replied Libra getting up from the chair he was sitting in. " That is the tale."

"One question," said Lissa."What was the mountain that she hid the rose on?"

"Weren't you paying attention?," Libra snapped. "I said the name plenty of times. It was called Mount Lost."

Now Lissa knew full well that Libra hadn't mentioned the name once, but she was to eager to put her plan in motion to argue with the war monk now. "Thanks," she said and quickly left the room.

…(That Night)…

'Finally, she's asleep,' thought Lissa as she got up from the bed, of course now it squeaked. Lissa held still and looked at Maribelle to see if she had heard her; good, she hadn't. Lissa reached under her bed and pulled out a small bag. Sliding the bag over her shoulder, she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a note and placed it on her bed. She then tiptoed out of the room.

Only when she was out in the court yard did she release the breath she was holding. The whole time she had went though the halls she had been afraid of someone hearing her.

"And what are you doing here?"

Lissa froze and turned around to see Chrom standing behind her.

"Hi-ay, Chrom," she said weakly. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Libra told me you were asking about the Blessed Rose," Chrom said to her. "So I figured you would be here."

Lissa was thinking of some way to get out of this, when something clicked. "Why did you go see Libra?" she asked him. "And why did he tell you I was there?"

Chrom just turned away at that, it was then when Lissa noticed a bag at Chrom's feet. "You asked about the Blesses Rose too!" she said in a loud whisper.

Chrom did a small smile. "I guess we were thinking the same thing," he said.

"Sooooooo," said Lissa. "Since there is no way I'm gonna step aside and let you do everything, how bout we go together? It would be a whole lot easier."

Chrom thought about this, for half a second. "No."

Lissa stomped her foot angrily and was about to yell at Chrom how it was her idea first, when she came up with a plan. "Okay," she said smiling. "I'll stay here. In fact I'll go inside right now and I might wake someone up, Fredrick, for example. He'll say 'What are you doing up at this hour milady' and I'll say 'Oh I was saying bye to Chrom, he's going to search for the Blessed Rose.' Fredrick will quickly find the others, tell them you've gone mad and come dragging you back to the castle, they might even have you under lock and key! And while there guarding you I, Lissa, shall go myself to find the Blessed Rose."

Now Chrom knew his sister well, he knew she meant what she said and what she had just said, she was going to make come true. So he had two options: the first was let Lissa come with him. The second was not let her come and try to get away before Lissa had his knights on him. As much as he didn't want to, he would have to go with his first option, at least that way he could make sure she didn't do anything dangerous.

"All right, you win," Chrom said in defeat. Lissa grinned. "But..." Scratch that, Lissa sighed. "You have to promise to listen to me."

"You have my word captain," Lissa said exasperated. Well,she had got almost everything she wanted.

"Good," said Chrom. "Now lets grab a horse!"

**Me: Can't really tell if it's good yet? Well, the next chapter will be out soon. If you have time, please review!**

**Happy Writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blessed Rose Chapter 2: In which Mirabell finds a note and Chrom and Lissa go to a Risen birthday party.

**Me: Here's chapter two! Sorry about the mistakes I the last chapter, I hope this one is better. Anyway, I want to thank Tsuna 4 CN4s and Fimbu1vetr for their reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Enblem Awaking nor any other Fire Enblem game.**

Maribelle sat up in bed and yawned. She turned to see if Lissa was awake and noticed an empty bed with a piece of paper on it. She picked up the paper and read it, this is what it said:

Dear Maribelle,

If you are reading this then you must have noticed I'm not there. I have gone to find away to cure Robin. Don't worry, I will return soon.

Your friend, Lissa

Despite what the note said, Maribelle did worry, and ran to Chrom's room in a hurry.

…(A Few Moments Later)…

Maribelle ran into the hall where mostly everyone was gathered. "Lissa, she's gone!," she shouted as she ran towards the group.

"We'll I'll be (beep). She left too?" asked Sully, coming over to Maribelle.

"What do you mean her too," asked Maribelle. "Who else left?"

"Chrom did," said Stahl." When I woke up I found a note lying on the table that said he had gone."

"When I woke up I found a note that said Lissa had gone to look for a cure for Robin," Mirabell said. Out of the corner of her eye, Mirabell saw Libra pale. "Libra," she said slowly. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to them, do you?"

Libra gulped and said something in a small voice that no one could catch.

"For (beep)ing sake! Speak up old man!"Sully yelled at him.

"Yesterday," Libra began. "Her highness came to me and asked about the Blessed Rose…"

"What the (beep) is that?" Sully demanded.

"A legendary flower," Libra explained. "Well I explained to her and after she left an hour later Prince Chrom came in and asked about it as well. I thought it was just a coincidence and didn't think much about it. I guess they must have believed it."

"Your (beep) right they did," said Sully angrily. "Grown men and women and believing in fairy tales? Ha!"

"I wonder if there okay," said Kellem, who Maribelle had not known was there until now. "I hope there alright."

"So do I," she agreed. "So do I."

"We can't just sit around and do nothing!," said Sully. "We gotta drag there (beep) back here!"

"I could go on Honey-due and look for them," Sumia volunteered.

"Who's Honey-due?" Maribelle asked.

"My Pegasus," Sumia explained.

"You going one your Pegasus would be the fastest way to find them," said Fredrick.

"Alright then," said Sumia." I'll start right away."

'Please find them,Sumia,' thought Maribelle to herself.  
'Please.'

…(Back With Our Heroes)…

"Kill...Prince!" Came the Risen Chiefs call. Chrom struggled against his bonds, to no avail.

When he and Lissa had started, all had gone smoothly right until they got to the forest. When they did, Risen had come out of no where and had taking them completely off guard. Chrom and Lissa were now tied to a tree with Risen all a round them.

"W..wa..it," the Risen Chief stammered. Well, it sounded like stammering to Chrom but that's how all Risen talk. "Girl...pretty..Give." The Risen quickly went over to Lissa.

"Wait, he's talking about me?" Lissa whispered quietly to Chrom.

"See any other girl whose tied up to a tree?" Chrom asked.

Lissa glared, then a smile went on her face. "I have a plan," she said. Before Chrom could question her about this 'plan', the Risen untied Lissa's bonds and walked her over to the Risen Chief. As they began to talk, Chrom strained to listen.

"Hello...pretty...one," the Risen Chief said/stammered.

"Hello there," Lissa said sweetly. "My, what a lovely gathering this is!"

"Little...girl...like?"

" 'like?' I LOVE! But to tell me, what is this gathering?"

"My...birthday."

"Oh! Happy Birthday Mister Risen Cheif!"

"You...know...me...as...Chief?"

"Why of course! It takes looks like yours to surpass as a chief!"

"Well...your...right." The Chief padded on the stump he was sitting on. "Sit..to...watch..us..kill..prince."

"Oh can't that wait?" Lissa moaned. "I was wondering if we could maybe do something else."

"Little..girl...don't like..deaths?" The Chief sounded disappointed.

"Oh no! I LOVE them!" Chrom shivered when Lissa said that.

'She's putting on quite an act'," he thought.

"Then..why..wait?"

"Because as this is my first time to attend such a great place, I was hoping that maybe, if the birthday chief wants, to perhaps explain a few things to me?" Lissa had her 'I'm-sweet-and-innocent-so-you-can't-possible-turn -me-down face, compleat with the big blinking eyes.

The Risen Chief smiled. "O...kay" The Chief stood up and Lissa fallowed him into the deeper part of the forest.

Okay, what was Lissa's plan? To leave him here while he stood tied to a tree with Risen? Chrom hoped that that wasn't Lissa's plan, which he was quite certain it wasn't. After about twenty minuets, Lissa emerged from the woods.

"Alright, listen up Risen," she said, catching the Risen's attention. "You Chief went to sleep but he told me that I could pick a game and you, his subjects, would play along. So come on!" Lissa marched into a deeper part of the wood with a long line of Risen fallowing her.

'What on earth is she doing?" Chrom wondered as the last Risen disappeared in the woods. 'Playing games? How is that going to help!" His thoughts drifted to Robin, who might have gotten worse.  
'No. This must be apart of Lissa's plan. She wouldn't joke around in a time like this.' Chrom was silent for a moment, trying not to think about Robin.

"Hello?"

Chrom nearly jump out of the bonds. "Lissa!" He shouted. Lissa put a finger up to her lips.

"Shh," she said. "Their'l hear you." She pulled out a dagger that she had gotten from who knows where, maybe from one of the Risen.

"What happened?" Chrom asked in a low voice.

Lissa didn't stop cutting the bonds. "That's, a long story." Was all she said. Finally the last rope fell to the ground and Chrom was free. "Shall we go?"

"Where's our horse?" Chrom asked her.

Lissa smiled. "The Chief took care of that for me," she said happily.

"Take me to the horse," Chrom said, eyeing his sister closely. "And tell me what happened."

Well, what did happen is that as soon as Lissa and the Chief had gone out of sight, Lissa had found a stick and knocked him out. She waited awhile and came out to tell the Risen that he was asleep and tricked them into playing a game. The end result was the Risen tying themselves up and Lissa stealing a dagger.

"I call the game 'Stealing the Dagger'," Lissa said when she'd finished.

"Very nice," Chrom said slowly. The sun was beginning to rise when Chrom heard the flap of wings. He looked up to see a pegasus flying above them.  
It landed in front of them, forcing Chrom to stop the horse.

The rider dismounted the peagasus. "Sumia," Chrom said. "What are you doing here?"

"We noticed you were gone," Sumia explained.  
"Honey-due fallowed the sent."

Great, so her pegasus was half hound too? "Why did you fallow us?" Chrom asked.

"Well, we were worried, Captain," Sumia said. "You left without saying anything."

"I- I had to." That was all Chrom could say.

"Libra told us why," Sumia said softly.  
"Sully thinks you've gone mad."

That's when Chrom lost it. "I don't care what Sully thinks or what anyone thinks!" He shouted. "What I do care about is that we need to beat this war and to do so we need our tactician! I don't care if it may not be true about the Blessed Rose! But if it is, I'll beat any (beep) there to it!" Sumia  
looked frightened and stared at the ground.

"Chrom," Lissa said warningly.

Chrom didn't pay attention to Lissa, he just too stared at the ground.

"Here," said Sumia. Chrom looked up and saw Sumia smiling softly and handing him the reins of Honey-Due. "You'll travel faster on a pegasus."

Chrom looked at Sumia for a moment before taking the reins. "Sumia," Lissa said suddenly. "What are you going to tell the others?"

Sumia smiled again. "I'll tell them the truth. I got my orders from a higher class." She then went over to the horse Chrom and Lissa had been riding and mounted.  
"Good luck!" She called as she rode away.

Chrom and Lissa stood watching where Sumia had gone. Then Lissa took the reins from Chrom. "Better let me do it," she said. "I'm a better pegasus rider then you."

Chrom gave her a glare, but got on the pegasus's back. Then he and Lissa flew away.

**Me: Good? Bad? Should I just erase it? Tell me what you think!**

**Happy Writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blessed Rose Chapter 3: In witch Chrom and Lissa meet an old man and are warned.

**Me: Chapter three! Quick thanks to Steampunk Timelord, Gunlord 500, and passwordrawr for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awaking.**

" 'Better let me take the reins, I'm a better rider then you'", Chrom mocked as the almost hit into yet another tree.

"Shut up," Lissa growled. "At least I'm missing the trees instead of hitting them. Anyway, what town are we going to again?"

"Shilgo. Didn't Libra tell you that?"

"No, he didn't." Chrom was suddenly very thankful that he had let Lissa come along.

After an hour, they spotted the town. "Time for a landing!" Lissa said as she guided the pegasus. They soon were dismounting and entering the town.

The two walked passed the gate, Lissa holding the reins to the pegasus. "What do we do now?" Lissa wanted to know.

"I'm not sure..." Chrom said.

"Something wrong, strangers?"

Chrom and Lissa turned at the sound of the voice. A boy no more then ten stood there.

"As a matter of fact, we do need a little help. We were wondering if you might know where 'Mount Lost' might be?" Lissa asked the boy.

The boy looked confused. "Well, I don't know of any place like that, but Yoshida might. He lives just at the end of this street," he pointed. "He'll be happy to help you."

"Thank you," Lissa said.

"Ya welcome!" The boy replied and continued down the street.

"Lissa," Chrom said when the boy was gone. "You have to be more careful."

"What?" Lissa said shruging. "We did need help and he helped us. I don't see what's the problem."

"Just promise that you won't go telling anymore people about our business here."

"But I-"

"Promise."

"...Fine," Lissa sighed. She did wish Chrom wouldn't act so paranoid.

They then finally began back on their way and got to the end of the street. At the end was a little brown house with some flowers outside it. "This must be it," Lissa said. Chrom nodded. He told Lissa to stay there and went up to the door and knocked. Soon an old man opened the door. He had white hair and a long white beard. He looked at Chrom with small blue eyes.

"Hello there, traveler. What brings you to my door?" The man inquired pleasantly.

"Excuse me, but are you Yoshida?" Chrom asked.

"Yes. But do come in! And young lady, do tie your pegasus to the post there and come in and sit. I won't answer any questions until you are seated." With that, he went into the house, leaving the door opened.

Chrom and Lissa obeyed and, after Lissa had tied up the pegasus, went into the house. It was a small room that they came into. It had a blue rug on the floor and a chair in each of the four conners. An arch led into another room witch was a kitchen.

"Sit down, do," Yoshida said. And after they had seated themselves, he asked; "Now, I believe you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes we did," Chrom replied. "We were wondering if you might know of a place called 'Mount Lost'?"

Yoshida shook his head. "I've never heard of such place. Why do you seek it?"

"Because we want to find the Blessed Rose," Lissa said, she clamped a hand over her mouth. She hasn't meant to say that, it had just come out. She felt as if she could trust the old man.

"Lissa!" Chrom said fiercely.

Yoshida put up his hand. "It's alright, do not yell at the poor maiden. She was only speaking her mind. Now tell me, why do you search for this Rose?"

Lissa hesitated before answering. "It's for our friend. You see, she got hurt in a battle, and we can't do anything to save her."

Yoshida nodded. "You do not seek the Rose for eternal life?" Chrom and Lissa shook their heads. "Very well. You are worthy."

"Huh?" Lissa said,confused.

"I do know where Mount Lost and The Blesses Rose is," Yoshida said. "The mountain is near by, and as you seek the Rose to save your friend and not for your own selfish reasons, I will take you there." Lissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were going to succeed! Robin was going to be okay! Even Chrom looked shocked at the turn of events. "Come now," Yoshida hurried them. "We don't have forever."

...(A Few Hours Later)...

"Here we are!" Yoshida said. Lissa looked up to see a mountain in the way of the rather rocky path they had been climbing.

"This is Mount Lost?" Chrom asked.

"Yes," Yoshida replied.

"We have to clime that?" Lissa asked, looking up at the top.

Yoshida chuckled. "No, you go though it."

"Though it?" Lissa and Chrom asked at once.

"Yes, though it," Yoshida repeated. He went over to the side of the mountain and began pushing a boulder that was in front of it. "Well? I can't do this myself you know." Chrom quickly came over to help, and they pushed the boulder out of the way, reviling a long cave that was filled with gold coins and treasures on each side.

"Wow," Lissa said, looking at the treasure. "There isn't this much gold in the whole kingdom of Yilsse!"

"The whole cave is filled with treasures like this," Yoshida said. "Even magic that could do any thing. But," he warned. "Remember this, if you really care about your friend like you say you do, you will not stop for anything. The cave and spirt of the witch that made the Blessed Rose will tempt you, but you must not let it, or you won't retrieve the Blessed Rose."

"We'll be careful," Chrom said.

"And the Rose will only work for reasons that are for others, not for your own."

"Yes," Lissa said.

"Then I wish you the best of luck," Yoshida said. The. Chrom and Lissa went into the cave.

**Me: Well, what do ya think?**

**Happy Writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Blessed Rose Chapter 4: In which Chrom is tempted and Lissa smacks a witch.

**Me: New chapter! I looked over this quite a few times, and I hope that it MIGHT be better then the last ones. But I am, as you can see, a really bad proof reader.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Enblem Awaking.**

'This is a lot of gold,' Chrom thought as he and Lissa walked thought the cave. Along the walls of the cave, gold, diamonds, and any other gem was there. Not to mention the beautiful jewels that were there to.

As they continued to walk, something caught Chrom's eye. It was a golden pillar, with a silver clock on it.  
Engraved on the pillar where the words;

Someone lost before their time,  
To turn back the clock,  
Just say this rhyme.

Chrom looked into the face of the clock. Instead of seeing numbers, as you would expect, he saw Emmeryn. He saw her and how she had died, all in the face of the clock.

"Chrom!"

Chrom quickly realised what he had been doing. He had been about to chant the rhyme when Lissa had called him. Yoshida's words came back to him.  
"The cave will try to tempt you." If it hasn't been for Lissa, Chrom would of said the rhyme, and then where would they be?

He walked back over to Lissa and they began to walk again. "She wouldn't have wanted us to," Lissa said after a while. Chrom didn't answer, but he knew Lissa was right.

"Look," Chrom said suddenly. There in front of them there was sunlight. "We must be getting out of the cave." Lissa nodded in reply. They quickened their pace and were soon out of the cave.

The place they were in now was much different then the cave. The whole, flat land in front of them, was a dark green. Off to the left was a small pool. The sunshine was so bright. It was just beautiful.

"Chrom, look!" Lissa said, pointing.  
Chrom fallowed his sisters gaze. A while in front of them was a small hill. On the top of the hill was a pink glow. "Do think thats..."

Chrim nodded. That had to be the Rose.  
"Stay here," he told Lissa.

"Whoa! What a surprise this is!"

Chrom and Lissas heads snapped at the direction the voice was coming from. There, in front of the pool, was a red haired man wearing a black coat an a golden crown on top of his head.

"Gangrel!" Chrom said in a fierce voice. He drew Falcon and was about to strike. He ran toward the Mad King.

"The cave and the sprit of the mage will try to tempt you. If you really care about your friend as you say you do, then you will not stop." Yoshida's words came back to Lissa.

"Chrom!" She shouted. "We can't stop! You rember what Yoshida said!"

At Lissa words, Chrom stopped. He had been tempted twice now. 'Its not to late,' he thought to himself. 'You still have time.' As hard as it was to do, he sheathed Falcon and walked away from Gangrel, up towards the pink glow.

"You fool!" Gangrel shouted. Chrom turned back to look at him. Gangrel was... changing. His hair turned black and he was taller and, he was a she.

"Your the mage!" Chrom shouted.

"Catching on, Princy?" the mage said. "Well, better now then later. I've go your sister to deal with so.." She snapped her fingers and Risen appeared. "You play with them."

Chrom drew Falcon once again as the mage telaported.

...(With Chrom's Sister)...

Lissa watched as Gangrel transformed and as the mage summoned Risen.

"You enjoying the show?"

Lissa jumped as the mage appeared in front of her.  
"You not a mage!" She shouted. "Your a witch!"

The witch laughed. "Well, that does sound better, doesn't it? I'm glad you said that, now I'll have something to remember you by once I kill you." She summoned a tome. "Ready? I hope so!"

Lissa quickly dodged the fire tome just in time. 'I don't have anything to fight with,' she thought. Then again Lissa didn't know how to fight. 'I've got to do something.' She dodged another fire tome. As she drooped to the ground, a rock caught her eye. 'Make do Lissa.' She picked up the stone.

"You come at me with a stone? How pathetic!" The witch laughed. But her laughter was cut short by the pain of a rock at her forehead.

"Take that you stupid witch!" Lissa yelled in triumph.

"Lissa!"

"Chrom!" Lissa shouted at the sight of her brother. He looked a little winded, but other then that she didn't see anything wrong.

"I got it!" Chrom gasped. "I got the Rose!"

Lissa looked at the flower Chrom held in his hand. The Blessed Rose's petals were blood red and its steam and thorns were dark green, even darker then the grass was.

"Are we going home now?" Lissa asked.

Chrom nodded. They hurried toward the cave. They were almost there...

"No!" The witch yelled. "I won't have my Rose taken away!" She thrusted her arms back and the sky went black. Risen were everywhere suddenly.

Chrom and Lissa heard a noise and there beside them was Honey-Due. "I must say," Lissa remaked. "Pegasus do know when we're in trouble don't they?"

"Just climb on," Chrom demanded. They got on the pegasus and as soon as they were seated, Honey-Due flew into the air, leaving the witch and the Risen behind.

They flew past Yoshida's house, where Yoshida was up standing on the doorway, looking at them. Lissa waved to him but she wasn't sure if he saw.

They flew past the town, past the forest, and soon they were back in Regan Forox. Sumia was right, traveling on pegasus did go faster!

Chrom and Lissa quickly dismounted and went swiftly inside. When they were in, Lissa knew something wasn't right.

In the hall, everyone was gathered. They all looked sad. Even Lon'qu.

Stahl noticed them first, his eyes looked red as if he had been crying. No, he _was_ crying. "Great time to go on some adventure!" He spat at them, he then marched outside.

This shocked Lissa. Stahl was never angry. Chrom went over to Sumia, who was standing off to one side, her head in her hands.

"Sumia," Chrom asked. "What's going on?"

Sumia looked up, her eyes red and tears going down her cheeks. "Your to late," she said.

**Me: Cliffhanger! Aren't I terrible?**

**Robin: Your not going to kill me off, are you?**

**Me: *smiles evilly* Just have to wait for the next chapter, won't you?**

**Robin: *sweats***

**Happy Writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Blessed Rose Chapter 5: In witch it all ends.

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUN! Well, last and shortest chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Enblem Awaking.**

Lissa ran after her brother. As soon as Sumia had said Robin was dead, Chrom had rushed inside. Lissa knew where he had gone and quickly fallowed him.

'Will the Rose work on a dead person?' She thought as she ran to catch up with Chrom.

When she got to Robin's room, Chrom was by the bed. The Blessed Rose was on Robin's chest, but Robin did not stir.

"It was all for nothing!" Lissa jumped at Chrom's sudden out burst.

'_Remember, the Rose will only work for unselfish reasons.' _Lissa suddenly knew why the Rose wasn't working.

"Chrom, remember when Yoshida said how the Rose would only for if it was for others, not ourselves?" Lissa asked.

"How is this selfish?!" Chrom demanded."We want her to live!"

"Exactly," Lissa said. "We do, but maybe, maybe she didn't." Chrom was silent for a long time.

"...Lissa, I think your right." He stood up, and turned his gaze away from the dead tactician.

Lissa looked at Robin one last time. "Chrom!" She shouted. "The-the Rose!"

Chrom looked back at the Rose. It glowed bright pink. And its thorns grew longer and rapped itself around Robin's body. The dark green thorns then turned gold, causing a light that made Chrom have to look away. When the light dimmed, Chrom looked back at Robin.

The thorns had become brown, and went back into the petals of the Rose. The Rose too became brown, and wilted onto the floor.

Chrom looked back at Robin. She didn't look as pale as she had been, and her chest was moving up and down, as... No, could she? Chrom put his hand over her mouth. He felt something brush against it. It was _breath_. She was _breathing._

"She's alive," Chrom whispered. "She's alive!"

**_ THE END_**

**Me: I was going to call this 'Staying Alive' but I think 'Blessed Rose' Is better, don't you? **

**Well, that's it, see ya next fanfic!**

**Happy Writing!**


End file.
